


Toll the Bell

by curious-chimera (aisforarsenic)



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisforarsenic/pseuds/curious-chimera
Summary: Captain Lizzie Hearts lives life on the high seas as well as any pirate admirals daughter can. When her mother is captured by Grimm and the Evil Queen, she and the rest of the crew of the Heart's Revenge have to shape up and navigate traitorous friends, treacherous water, and shit rations.
Relationships: Bunny Blanc & Kitty Cheshire & Madeline "Maddie" Hatter & Lizzie Hearts & Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc/Alistair Wonderland, Darling Charming & Chase Redford, Wonderlandians & Darling Charming, Wonderlandians & Raven Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Toll the Bell

The hold, usually filled to bursting with treasures untold, was looking rather empty. Of course, that meant Chase Redford, quartermaster, had done a good job of dividing up the cargo to be sold through legitimate channels courtesy of their contact in Hood Hollow. Usually, a night like this would be spent drinking, fighting, and, well, other pleasures. However, the _Heart's Revenge_ was already setting course for the last sighting of the _Raven's Spell_ , an ex-privateer ship known on the seas for it's intimating figurehead and even more intimidating captain. Ece Queen, better known as the 'Evil Queen' for her iron fist over her crew and lack of quarter on her enemies, had returned to her boot-licking ways and made parley with Admiral Grimm after her capture. Usually, such a trivial affair between pathetic worms had no hold over Captain Elizabeth Andraste Hearts, but when the consequence of that particular deal meant that her own mother was captured, she was hardly going to stand by and wait for the gallows sentence. She would not sit around and watch when she could be charging into battle.

Or at the very least, planning a way to rescue her mother. Unfortunately, she couldn't do everything herself, so she was resigned to waiting for Alistair to finish up charting the quickest way through The Straights. Bunny had finished up repairing the spare mainsail, Maddie and Darling had restocked the pantry and gun-deck respectively, Kitty was taking the night watch in the crow's nest, and the ship was enchanted to take care of the other tasks, so there wasn't much else to do but stand behind the wheel and glare intimidatingly into the night.

Seven circles, was there really nothing else to do? Her clothes were washed and folded, her card decks shuffled and re-shuffled, ship's logs updated, and-

'Captain! Course is set, ready to sail!'

Thank the stars! The boredom beginning to set in was lifted by the sudden appearance of Alistair at the steps of the quarter deck. She would honestly be unsurprised if he had appeared because of that. She was aware of how destructive she got when bored. It didn't deter her.

'Well? What are you waiting for? Heave away!'  
Finally! They had been docked for too long, and she was afraid that if they waited any longer they would lose the trail. Not that she would ever admit it though. Her mother had made sure that she learnt that a captain never admits a weakness that wouldn't strengthen the crew. That was putting power and doubt in the wrong hands, and that could mean those hands would soon wield weapons against her, and her mother had enough enemies already. Not that she wouldn't make her own, but her mother was an infamous pirate, and flying her same flag could present issues. But an enemy of her mother was an enemy of her, and so the flag stayed. And to be fair, it was an awe-inspiring flag. Crimson colouring, with two crossed axes underneath a skull as dark as the night.

'Aye aye!'  
As if unseen hands were set to work, the red sails unfurled, the anchor rose, and the lines tightened. The miracle was due to an enchantment cast on the ship soon after her capture from the hands of Captain White, and refitted her with her own capable crew, entirely fueled by the magic consciousness the ship was given. A ship with a mind of her own was motivation enough for the crew to keep her ship-shape, and so the crew did.

After all, a captain was nothing without her ship. And the ship was truly a sight to behold, a nimble corvette armed to the teeth with cannons and long guns, mahogany construction with a band of bloodwood around the cannons and accenting the masts and bow. A little longer than 100 ft, the ship looked like the slightly smaller spitting image of infamous full-masted frigate _Heart's Fortune._ Understandable, considering the purpose of the refit. Still, the ship was perfect for her purpose, fast enough to outrun man-o'-wars, but armed enough to outgun sloops that tried to challenge her. She only really lacked in space, since after cargo was loaded the crew found themselves wedging themselves between crates and chests to get on deck. The netted cargo hold below the bow often overflowed, especially after a choice encounter with a richly loaded argosy too slow to turn tail and too over-encumbered to fight. Still, she was their ship, and she had seen them through high storms and dead calms.

And now, possibly the most dangerous journey they'd ever undertaken. There was no telling what would happen, who'd they'd fight, where'd they end up.

But to focus on negatives before the cards were dealt was no way of dealing, and so, with wind behind the sails and compass pointing true, the Heart's Revenge peeled away from the harbour.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome back to another episode of niche aus only i care about
> 
> so this is 90% naval slang, if u have no clue about something ask me! i crave attention
> 
> also! lizzie's middle name, andraste, is a ref to a celtic goddess boudicca was said to invoke! its a v lizzie-esque name and it literally means victory/invincible!


End file.
